A Final bosses affections?
by PENCILCEPTION THE ULTIMATE
Summary: Emizel has come to meet his most difficult opponent yet how to date Desco without Fuka killing him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people this is my first story in a while of course unless you've seen me in one of the other area's on this website you wouldn't know that I've been thinking about doing this story for awhile know and id like to see how it comes around Here is a Emizel x Desco fic enjoy _Also Italic means flashback_**

* * *

A young boy wearing a green hoodie a skull decorated the hood with a blue flame at the end of it he walked down a steel road with the magma of Hades surrounding him. To many the heat along would be unbearable and if the say him wearing a hood they would most likely think of him as a mad man but that was not what concerned him.

No he was concerned with one thought he leaned against one of metal pipes which surrounded the environment of Hades to think during which he could not get her vision out of his head. The image of a certain purple wearing girl he growled out of frustration of his inability to escape the thought and began to bang his head against the pipe "Ugh dammit dammit dammmmmmmmmit why can't i stop thinking about Desco. Did she some how put a spell on me that has to be it because i can't stop thinking about her."

Emizel sighed and began to think of his strife and it's cause and then he recalls something that Fuka told Desco a while back and the revelation terrified him.

 _Desco turned to he sister and asked "Big sis how come you can tell when someones in love you do it all the time it confuses Desco" Fuka turned to her sister and said. "I can tell because there always thinking about that person."_

Emizel remained quiet for a moment...until "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NO WAY I CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH DESCO I SWORE I WOULD NEVER FALL IN LOVE AND EVEN THEN WITH DESCO WHY HER FOR ONE FUKA WILL KILL ME IF I TRY TO DATE HER. TWO DESCO WILL KILL ME IF I OFFEND HER and because she's so unpredictable THAT CAN HAPPEN AT ANY TIME WITH OUT WARNING. OH AND DID I MENTION FUKA WILL KILL ME IF SHE FINDS OUT."

Emizel screamed to the heavens cursing god for giving him the ability to fall in love but knew there was no way to escape it. He was ready to give up until he remembered one fact not many relationships survive past the first date maybe he should go out with Desco and let the chips fall where they may. Whether or not he remains with her for all time or if they part and Emizel keeps his vow to the moon. He sighed and walked down the hall into the open lobby of hades he spotted Desco at the items shop he took a deep breath and began to walk towards her.

* * *

At the moment a purple wearing little girl by the name of Desco was buying sweets for her big sister she loved her sister and would do anything for her. No matter how difficult the task is she always succeeds. It also helps that being one of the most powerful demons in hades means that she doesn't have to pay for this stuff anymore since no one wants her to kill them they just let her have it. She was ready to leave until she say Emizel with a nervous look on his face.

"Whats wrong Mr Emizel you look weird" She asked him confused at his nervous state. Emizel looked a tad startled that she noticed but composed himself coughed and said to her "um Desco i know this is kinda out of the blue and all but i've put some thought into it and i wanted to ask you if you would..." Desco was confused at why he started to blush and wasn't finishing his sentence. "Mr Emizel what were you trying to tell Desco right know."

"DESCO WILL YOU GO ON A DATEWITHME" Emizel said rather loudly and of all thing she was to hear that day that was most certainly not what she thought she would her heart started beating faster as he dream had just come true. She's had a crush on Emizel for awhile know and the fact that he was asking her to essentially be his girlfriend nearly made her squeal in excitement but she calmed down and told Emizel "Mr Emizel Desco would love to how about at 8 am."

* * *

Emizel blushed and nodded his head at that 8 it is he thought he said his goodbye to Desco which lead to her giving him a kiss on the cheek this caused him to blush and his heart to race. Which basically guaranteed he had a crush on her he shook his head clear of the thoughts in his head that crush has yet to be tested. But he smiled at the thought of the kiss and went to prepare for there date.

* * *

Desco was walking towards her room with a skip in her step. This was supposed to be her first date and she wanted it to be special so she went to the clothing store to purchase something. For it hopefully this relationship would survive there first date. But that didn't matter to her right know all that mattered was the green hooded boy she had come to love "TOMORROW WILL BE A DAY TO REMEMBER DESCO KNOWS IT"

* * *

 **WELL MY MASCULINITY JUST TO A HUGE HIT THAT'S PROBABLY WHAT TOOK THIS SO LONG TO MAKE THAT AND IM VERY BAD WITH PROCRASTINATING THIS STORY WHAT DO YOU THINK NOW THAT THIS CHAPTER'S DONE I CAN THINK OF THE FATE OF A CERTAIN TWO AND CONTINUE WITH ANOTHER AGAIN NEXT WEEKEND.**


	2. Emizel's decision

Desco had just arrived home from the clothing store, she still had a hard time believing that Emizel had asked her out on a date. It had been a year since defeating Nemo and a few things had changed since then. The Hades Party had all moved to the upper demon city's of the netherworld, it was a large sprawling metropolis. A demonic version of Vegas if you will bars and casino's are around every corner. cafe's near colleges offering a place of rest for the hard life, of those looking to be a more business savvy devil. purple roads that never seem to end. And red skyscrapers that split the sky. The only difference is that this city is cleaner than Vegas. Desco and her big sister Fuka had personally moved into a two story house within one of the residential areas. It was a blue house with two bedrooms one bathroom a small library oddly enough an attic and a huge living room. That Desco and Fuka tricked out with a large wide screen TV two movie theater style recliner chairs and game system. They could get there hands on along with a whole shelf full of there favorite movies. All and all life was pretty good for the aspiring Final boss!

And when you add a soon to be boyfriend to the mix, well things just got a whole lot better, Desco walked into her room and for some reason her older sister Fuka kazematsuri was in it.

"Oh, Hey there Desco have you seen my baseball bat? I can't find it anywhere and i've turned this whole goddamn place upside down looking for it."Fuka proclaimed

Fuka herself had undergone some minor changes that being that she no longer needed to wear her prinny attire. As she was know a Demon like the rest a mystery the Hades party is still looking into, One day Fuka just woke up and her dark hazel eyes. Were know the trademark scarlet that was the mark of a demon. Other than that she swaped her school uniform for a yellow tank top a long blue skirt and a nice hazel colored jacket. Desco thinks she misses her hazel eye coloring.

"Sorry big sis but Desco hasn't seen you're bat, Desco hasn't been home since this morning in fact Desco just got home from shopping do you want to see the knew clothes that Desco bought"

Fuka eyes began to shine her little sister went out and bought clothes for herself she never did that. She's finally becoming a girl Fuka had to hold back the tears.

"YOU KNOW I DO GIRL, Hell ill even step out side while you get changed, I want how adorable you look in your new outfit to be a suprise."

Fuka stepped out of Desco's room, and after four minutes had past.

"Okay big sis Desco is ready you can come in now." Desco exclaimed through the door.

Fuka opened the door and the site had broken her, Tears of joy rolled down her face and Blurred her Know scarlet eyes. There before her was her little sister wearing a violet and white sundress with a red head band that had a fabric rose on the right side. Red jewel earrings replaced her usual dangling eye based one's. on her arms where violet gloves and red stockings went down towards a pair of violet high heels.

"Sooo what does Big sis think does Desco look pretty" Desco asked Fuka.

Fuka rushed over and lifted her sister into a huge hug.

"Oh Desco you where gorgeous before, but know you, you, you, AHHHH THERE ARE JUST, _NO WORDS_ that describe how beautiful you look right know with the head band and those heels. it's just sooooo GIRL. And to think i didn't have to help buy these for you oh you've made me so proud"

Desco's eyes were shinning at this praise she always loved it when her big sister praised her and if she really looked as good as her big sister said well that's all the better she want's not just to look good for Emizel. No she want's him to break at the site of her to be a complete fumbling mess. After all he's so cute when he's nervous.

Desco does not know the exact time she had fallen for the young reaper and when she first had these feelings she did not know what they where but every time Emizel Talked to her recently his voice had just struck a cord with her in such a way that nothing seemed to matter she wasn't worried about tomorrow. Or even becoming a final boss she just wanted to have a good time time with the young grim reaper. Desco realized she was in love when she noticed that she was always happy when Emizel was near her.

Fuka had just taken notice to how deep in thought Desco was and just knew that she was dressed this way for a very _special_ occasion.

"So what's the occasion why would such a cutie like my little sis dress like a fine young lady" Fuka teased

"Well... MR EMILZEL ASKED DESCO OUT ON A DATE AND DESCO SAID YES"

This was the last thing Fuka expected to hear not that she was against Desco dating Emizel not at all. The kid had really manned up since joining them. No she was suprised that the kid had the stones to finally ask Desco. Fuka realized that the two were in love with each other a while ago but she always thought she would end up having to play cupid.

"The kid actually did it" Fuka whispered

"Huh what did you say?" Desco asked confused and Fuka giggled

"Oh nothing don't worry about so the little boy manned up did he well why don't you come follow big sis into the bathroom so i can do you're hair. When I'm done Emizel will be begging you to be his _fianceeeee_! Fuka rolled out that word as she said it.

"DESCO WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH THANK YOU."

And with a skip in her step Desco charged straight towards the bathroom. And Fuka smiled at her little sisters energy, again she had no problem with Emizel being her boyfriend. **HOWEVER** if the little bastard broke her heart Fuka will break him as slowly and brutally as possible.

* * *

Emizel was at the site that his and Desco's date was to begin, the town square of Nether City no matter what demons generally tolled you. Love was important to them as well even if they would never admit it. And thus every netherworld had the one area. It's own personal city of love where demons can be together like the humans and angels would be with their lovers. And not be judged for it and the town square, 'which was a city all on it's own really'. Was this netherworld's Emizel recalled all the stories that his father told him. Of how his father would often spend entire weeks vacationing here with his mother in their youth.

And know Emizel would be bringing Desco here for awhile it was such a surreal idea him being with her. The town square held everything needed for a date candy shops, Cafes, amusement parks, Hotels of a certain kind that he won't be taking Desco to. And even a river that offered gondola rides demon couples were often seen in one of said gondola's. And it was often a married couple on there Honeymoon in fact Emizel could have sworn he saw Adell and Rozalin pass by a while ago. Emizel was wearing his usual hoodie but with the hood down and normal denim jeans and leather shoes.

"Okay Emizel you got this it's only the first date you've ever been on with the first crush that you have every had, if things go well Desco will officially be you're girlfriend so i can't screw this up" Emizel said to himself.

UGH What was he thinking this was only supposed to be a test date, but he was treating it like it was the first step in a real relationship. But he still couldn't help but think of of Desco and the image of him holding her in a tight hug that came with that image.

"EMIZEL" rang Desco's voice from a short distance

Emizel turned to see his date, and the sight of her robbed in of his speech his eyes widened and he immediately began to blush the out fit she was wearing along with the clean shining hair. Just served to make the already cute girl even cuter Emizel could feel is heart beating at the speed of light at the sight of his love.

"Mr Emizel what's wrong why are you just standing there looking strangely at Desco?"

Emizel coughed and then cleared his throat in a attempt to regain his composure.

"Oh no r-reason it's just you suprised me i've never seen you where a different outfit before, No-not that it looks bad or anything in fact you look really nice beautiful even"

Emizel froze slightly when he realized what exactly he had just said what had gotten into him he was acting like a complete nervous buffoon. However his words struck Desco and Emizel had no idea how important Emizel's words were to Desco.

"Thank you Emizel Desco is so happy to here you say that Desco wanted to be pretty for Sir Emizel!" Desco said

Turning towards the grim reaper with a smile and blush that awed Emizel at it's cuteness

"Well we should really get this date started come on there this cafe that i want to take you to, _my lady"_

Desco giggled at how Emizel addressed her.

"Okay lead the way _Mr. Gentleman"_

Desco hooked her arm with Emizel's as he lead them down the street and also leaned into him slightly. This action caused Emizel to blush he looked at the young Artificial demon latched on to him. What she was wearing, How she leaned into their contact the way she talked the way she smiled. And it all began to click with Emizel, exactly why he came to love her.

* * *

Unknown to the young couple though they were being tracked by a certain overprotective big sister demon By the name of Fuka Kazematsuri who dragged a few unfortunate souls along for the ride, the entirety of the Hades party was there with her.

The Former Tyrant Valvatorez, his Faithful Steward Fenrich, the Angel of Avarice Artina and honorary member Arch Angel Flonne. Who had no idea that the netherworld's had area's specifically made so demons can be truthful towards there love. And of course was enthralled by the site, and curious as to why Neither Etna or Laharl told her. They were all forcefully dragged along for the ride.

"Ugh where are they I'm missing all the details i have to be there for her even if she doesn't know it!" Fuka exclaimed to the ever growing confusion of her friends and the eternal rage of Fenrich who was pissed the he and his lord were dragged along on whatever stupid mission she had planned.

"Ohm miss Fuka would you mind telling us who exactly you're looking for?" Artina asked

"Yes that would be nice to know lass if you are going to drag us along against our will. It would be nice to know why exactly we were dragged here in the first place." Valvatorez said irritably.

Ever since they came here many of the demons had confused this for his and Artina's romantic get away and would often pat him on the back. Congratulating him for landing such a winner. Although Both him and Artina Secretly hoped, that would be a reality one day.

"It's pointless trying to reason with her my lord knowing the lass we were probably dragged here because of some man she liked chose to snub her in favor of some one else. A wise decision if i do say so myself." Fenrich chimed with a sneer

Ever since Fuka's unexplained transformation from rejected Prinny to demon lord his irritation towards her had reached knew levels, which no one thought was possible. Both him and Valvatorez theorized that God had done it just to spite his lord though they have no proof of that.

"Oh no miss Fuka you shouldn't get in the way of LOVE, i know it must be heart breaking for someone else to be chosen over you but if they truely LOVE each other you should be happy for them." Flonne preached.

"I am happy for them Flonne and that's why i have to be there to kill him if he breaks her heart," they sweat dropped at her answer.

"Now where are they, aha i just saw them go into that cafe come on we can't lose them!"

Fuka then proceeded to drag their friends into the bushes just outside a window for them to look through. Valvatorez tired of this rose to confront Fuka.

"Alright lass so what is so important that you felt you needed to drag us all the way out here?" Valvatorez asked angrily

Fuka answered him by pointing towards the window they Hades party turned to it and they're eyes began to bug out of their sockets right there was Desco and Emizel in a booth talking while having some coffee and sweets Emizel was blushing fiercely at the fact that he was holding Desco's gloved hand But was smiling rather dreamily at the artificial demon a gesture that was reciprocated by the young lady.

"That's why were here to supervise they're date." Fuka said with certainty

Her friend were still processing the fact that the two were on a date to begin with.

"Emizel actually managed to get Desco to come with him to this place, Way to go" Valvatorez said suprised.

"it's LOVE, LOVE between demons this has to be studied" Flonne squealed.

Fenrich just looked at the sight with disgust while Artina was smiling at the young couple but then proceeded to ask Fuka.

"It's nice that these two are together but why are we stalking them"

"Isn't if obvious if that little shit breaks Desco's heart Big sis has to be there to kill him and you all are going to help me if that should come to be." Fuka said as if it was obvious.

All her friends sweet dropped at the answer and began to pray to the young lads immortal soul.

* * *

Emizel was smiling brightly at Desco as the two continued they're conversation it had only been an hour since they're date started and so far everything was going perfectly. Emizel had learned a lot about Desco he learned of the music she liked the games she played her favorite movie even what Shounen Leap Manga she votes for in the readers poll. Her favorite color which to his surprise was not purple and to less of a surprise was actually Red. But the stories she told him of her early like showed just how amazing a girl she is and Emizel had fallen in love all over Again.

Emizel began to share things with Desco and Desco understood, why Emizel was the way he was when they first met he told her of how his mother died when he was young. And how he tried to make himself seem tough to mask the fact. That the experience made him fear the prospect of reaping another's soul. He told her his favorite book, That he loved Jazz and heavy metal music. That he had a pet Cu sith he named Falcon.

"Uhm sir Emizel Desco want's to ask you a question" Desco said shyly to the boy.

"oh well what is it?" Emizel asked.

"Well Emizel chose Desco and Desco want to know why what is it that Emizel likes about Desco?" Desco asked while blushing

Emizel blushed at her question where was he supposed to begin this date had told Emizel a lot about himself and know Desco wanted to know to.

"W-Well if i had to say it would be you're determination, Joyfulness, Cute face and laugh you're beautiful eyes Amazing resilience and optimism in the worst of scenarios. Confidence in you're self Amazing voice and" Emizel halted him self blushing at what he just said he had just told her what ever trait that came to his heart but he was at that point just describing her in her entirety.

Desco smiled lovingly at the reaper.

"Thank you Mr Emizel Desco is sooo happy to here you say that if Desco didn't know better she would think you where trying to propose to her" Desco teased and Emizel blushed

Desco rose from here spot and sat right next to Emizel and leaned into his chest.

"Desco likes Emizel a lot too how strong you are how mature you are you're handsome face. Ambition, loyalty so much that if you did propose Desco would say yes"

Emizel's entire being was red at this point so much so it was practically a entirely new shade which evolved further when Emizel felt something warm against his cheek Desco was kissing him there it was breif warm and amazing she then leaned further into his shoulder this time and smiled at him. And a thought came to Emizel's mind Desco as his wife could that truly happen. No matter because at that moment his heart was screaming and he swore to one day make it happen.

* * *

 **YO THERE BEEN AWHILE HASN'T IT SORRY I ESSENTIALLY ABANDONED THIS STORY FOR SO LONG. BUT I HAD LOST MY MOTIVATION HOWEVER AFTER SOME THOUGHT I CAME BACK TO IT NOT JUST TO KILL TIME BUT I DECIDED IF I WROTE ON THIS SITE I MIGHT AS WELL FINISH AT LEAST ONE STORY. WELL NEXT TIME YOU GET MORE STALKER ACTION FROM COMMANDO SISTER FUKA SEE YOU THEN.**


End file.
